1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet. In particular, the present invention relates to a master and slave power outlet system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a traditional outlet system.
The traditional power outlet, power strip or the surge protective outlet is independently implemented in separated power outlet system such as the power outlet system 1. The traditional power outlet generally is equipped with a socket 12 or a switch 11. As shown in FIG. 1, the power outlet system 1 connects to a power cord 14 and a plug 13 so as to establish an electrical connection with a power system (not shown) for receiving a power supply. The socket 12 includes a plurality of sub-sockets 121, 122, 123 and 124, and the switch 11 includes a plurality of sub-switches 111, 112, 113 and 114. The sub-switches 111, 112, 113, and 114 may correspond to their respective sub-sockets 121, 122, 123, and 124, respectively. And the sub-switches 111, 112, 113, and 114 are configured to control the switch between “on” and “off” of their corresponding sub-switches 121, 122, 123, and 124. Under this arrangement, electronic equipments such as a computer 15, a stereo system 16, a display screen 17 and a printer device 18 may connect to their corresponding sub-sockets 123, 122, 121 and 124 via a plug 13 and a power line. Therefore, the sub-switches 111, 112, 113, and 114 could be utilized to turn on and off the electronic equipments.
Since the sub-sockets 121, 122, 123 and 124 are usually independently implemented, a manual operation is necessary to turn on and off the multiple electronic equipments at the same time.